


Not Alone in the New Year

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is alone on New Year's eve, but receives a comforting surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> For [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[claudia603](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/) because I was not able to spend today with her.

_Dearest Frodo,_

I know you're upset that you must ring in the New Year by yourself. Believe me, I would rather be with you in Hobbiton than remain stuck behind the Citadel's stone walls.

All my love,

Aragorn

Frodo set the letter down and wiped the tears from his eyes. Aragorn had tried to come for the New Year, but he just had too much work. It hurt, but Frodo knew they'd see one another in the spring.

He picked up the small package delivered with his letter. It was a brown parcel, tied with a bit of string. Frodo unwrapped it carefully, slowly, even though we wanted more than anything to just rip the paper off. What he found inside nearly brought him to his knees with emotion. Reverently, he lifted Aragorn's favourite cloak from the paper. He drew it to his face, inhaling deeply. The dark green cloth smelled of the forest, and most importantly, his Ranger-cum-King.

Frodo wrapped the cloak about himself and settled down in front of the fire. At least he'd have the feeling of his lover about him this night.


End file.
